


Coffee Scented Mother

by sinxdeus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A VERY POSSIBLE SPOILER FOR JAEHEE'S ROUTE, Crying, Gen, Has anyone before thought that Jaehee's backstory was pretty sad?, I encourage you not to read this fic, I have seen other members get written stories about their childhoods, I have zero fucking idea how I came up with, I just saw Steve Rogares is not a virgin on the tags and I'm a tad bit scared, I'm not a writer I'm an artist, Jaehee reminisces about her mom, Like, That couldn't just be me, This is pretty short and focuses on Jaehee and her mother, and Jaehee isn't even a character I think much about, and yoosung too but, at least I tried to, because it focuses on someone grieving for their mother, believe me, but anyways, but not jaehee, its very angsty, this, this angsty shit, İf you have lost any relatives of yours and it still affects you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinxdeus/pseuds/sinxdeus
Summary: Jaehee could smell the burning scent of the Arabian coffee.Perhaps this was what that had started her love for coffee. Not her hard, sleep deprived job, not the study environment of the C&R. No, not them.This…this room was where it all started. The burning scent of the coffee, the creaking wooden floor she never managed avoid as a child when she would sneak in her mother’s bedroom and …. Her mother.Her mother. That was the sole reason the coffee could give her that feeling of serendipity. Now, surely the coffee had a natural blessing when it came to it’s scent. Manufactured or hand grinded, type didn’t matter. But it was her memories, she thanked, for the feeling of peace it always managed to bring.And peace meant home for Jaehee. The feeling of being secure, the presence of a loved someone.And that was her mother.





	Coffee Scented Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first work on AO3, and I will have to add beforehand: I'm not used to writing, nor I am a skilled writer. I used to write years ago but dropped it and turned to drawing. Now, I want to get back at it again. I know it's not gonna be easy and perhaps I will drop it again, but I will let my future self decide that. Now, I decided I want to write again. So, be warned of my narrative and sloppiness! And hopefully, enjoy this!
> 
> İf anyone has lost a loved one recently, I suggest you NOT to read this fic. This fic focuses on Jaehee and her mother, and Jaehee's emotions about what happened to her mom.

The sounds of little pitter patters, coming from teeny tiny feet, danced along the wooden floor deep into the passing night.

 

The little girl couldn’t sleep. She had tossed and turned, rolled, hugged her pillow so tight, so tight that the soft material had started to press into her eyes rather uncomfortably. But she still couldn’t sleep. Options limited, and her fears growing far worse in the dark, she had gathered up her courage; Making her decision, taking in a big breath…

 

She jumped out off her bed as fast she could---and made a run for the hall. The hall was illuminated by the shiny streaks of the moonlight, so she needn’t be scared when she got to there. She had never liked dark; the scary movie she once watched without her mother’s approval had worsened that fear. But the moon, this big lamp of the night, was enough to make her feel safe.

 

Cutting her marathon quickly when she reached the hall, she quietly listened for sounds. Any sign that she might have accidentally woke up her mother from her deep slumber.

None came. No sudden disoriented breaths, no sudden sounds of the bed shifting. Continuing, she walked lightly, slowly. So, _sooo lightly and slowly_. She took her steps, counting each one;

One step,

Three step,

Five step,

The last step…and the bedroom door! She had made it!

_Now, jump on the bed, **quick**!_

The little girl sprinted across the bedroom, took a jump, and made her way onto the desired bed, settling down with a big ** _PLOMP_**. Right beside where she landed, a woman stirred, groggily turning to face the little girl.

 

“Jaehee…” The woman’s yawn interrupted her already sleepy speech, then she continued, rubbing her left eye, “…Sweetie, we had agreed on not the disturb mommy in the middle of the night again. What happened?..”

 

Despite her mother’s words, the little Jaehee started to crawl  next to her mom, lying next to the warmth and hugging her mom’s belly into her face, already getting ready to dose off. And despite her own words, the woman, let the little child nestle in; and when she finished nestling, she put an arm around her child, securing her in the position.

 

Both lay wordlessly in the dark until the little one interrupted the silence with a question:

 

“…Mom, will you ever leave me?”

Such a casual tone in the child’s voice, and such a chilly question immediately pulled the woman out of her drowsy state with a little fright.

“Sweetie,” the woman got up a little from her previous position, this time to secure both arms behind the back of the child, “-is that why you came?”.

There were no words, no sounds coming from the little girl for a moment, but a moment later, a wetness started to pool on the woman’s t-shirt, on her belly side.

“Oh honey…” the woman started to rub soothing circles against her daughter’s back, some small tears starting come out of her as well, but she managed to hold them in. The sudden knowledge of her fears affected her, too. “Mommy would never leave you. You know that.”.

 

But the little girl had more to say. She couldn’t say everything she needed to say.

“Mom…” she started, struggling with herself through her sobbing and hiccups, to get through the last words she wanted to say before this was all over.

 

Before this miracle was over.

 

“Mom…if something happened…something bad... and if I couldn’t see you…again…”

There was a silence for a moment. The woman had heard the question, of course. But in truth, she had no idea how to respond to that.

How was she supposed to respond to that? Respond to such a sad question, that could most probably cause the child to cry even worse than before, this time with added nightmares. Making her grimly afraid of such thoughts, even. So, the woman took her time responding. She had to.

 

 

Finally, she gathered her thoughts up, and made an answer.

 

“Jaehee, even if something happened to me, and if you couldn't see me again,” woman threw in a little breath, “I would be seeing you. Never forget that Mommy, will always be with you. Being proud of you, loving you, being happy for you growing up, settling your own life even if you don’t see it. I will be there for you, my dear. Even if you don’t see me, don’t feel me anymore. I promise to be with you. With my heart.”

“Haa? I don’t understand...” The child protested.  And that, the mother could only smile in the dark, even though neither of them could see the smile.

“You don’t have to right now. You will. When you grow up, you will.” The woman smoothed out the girl’s hair one last time, and put her arms behind her again.

“I hope you will.”

 

This time, neither spoke. They both were driven to sleep, listening each others’ breathing, heartbeat; comforting themselves in the presence of one other, and taking in the deep coffee scent, laying heavy in the air. The girl managed to form words through her hiccuping, although the words were somewhat incoherent, “Do you promise?.. Do you promise you will be there?”

The woman smiled, started to pat the young one’s head, smoothing off the hair and strands of hair from the sad drops of tears, pouring down her face, “I promise. Mommy will be there with you.” And with that, the child relaxed. Although the hiccups and tears continued to flow, the little girl’s heart was now starting calm down. İt would take a few minutes, before her somber self managed to completely dissolve the hiccups and tears; and a few more minutes, to doze off next to her mother’s warmth and security, having left mucus and tear all over her mom’s pajamas.

 

Both knew, they would wake up. Wake up to their own realities. Both knew it.

 

So both were enjoying their lost time while they could.

 

 

 

A gasp cut her breath and sleep away as she suddenly woke up. Dumbfounded, Jaehee stared into the void in front of her. She didn’t comprehend what was going on at that moment. A few seconds later, she finally managed  to come to her senses and be aware of her surroundings.

 

The digital clock next to her presented the numbers 03:12 in bright red light, acknowledging her how late it was. Miraculously, she had somehow managed to make it to the bed instead of dosing off on the couch after her terrific work hours. Rubbing her eyes, she was about to go back to sleep when she noticed her room was heavily illuminated. She turned head to the curtains.

 

 

She hadn’t drew them closed. Normally before going to sleep, she would. She would let only a little light seep through the cracks. Enough to wake her up when it was morning.

Now, however, they let all the moonlight in. And the moonlight, oh the beautiful moonlight, made her remember the nostalgic dream.

 

 

Not moving for a few seconds, Jaehee slowly laid back in her bed. Tugged the second pillow she had on her bed for added comfort into a hug and laid on her side. She stared silently to the wall, not thinking, not doing anything for a few moments. Then, the tears interrupted the scene. Big, salty and slow tears started to run down from her eyes, down to her nose.

 

 

The little girl, now all grown up, bathed herself in the memory of the sweet, salty dream. The little girl wondered, one last time before losing against the exhaustion, that if her mother’s words were true, and if she really was, somehow, watching her from above. Or from anywhere, for that matter.

 

“Mom…have a goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I apologize before hand for any grammar or spelling mistakes. While I'm proud of my English, it's my second language and I'm a human! İf I managed to make you sad, well I reached my goal---aaaand I'm sorry. :) I definitely will be coming back with other one-shots. I promise on that. And less angst.


End file.
